


The One Where They Almost Sleep In

by Kedreeva



Series: The One Where... [3]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Threegulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some bed sharing Threegulls fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Almost Sleep In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendipityxxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/gifts).



            Audrey rouses to a rumble of thunder shivering the air and the sound of a sudden downpour cascading onto the roof of the Gull. She opens her eyes enough to catch a glimpse of the storm-darkened window before closing them again. To her left, Nathan turns over and gropes around the nightstand for his phone, managing only to knock it onto the floor. Duke’s chuckle huffs across her right shoulder, and Audrey doesn’t try to hide her smile.

            “It’s not a Trouble,” she says, voice sleep-rough and low.

            Nathan falls still, his arm flopped out of the bed, and then he shifts to look at her with one squinty eye. He doesn’t say anything, just waits, and she knows what he is waiting for because she’s waiting for it too. Even Duke has gone unnaturally still, holding his breath along with them as they all three wait for the ring of a telephone which will tell them their morning is going to be a lot colder and wetter than expected.

            But the phone stays dead on the floor, and after a few minutes she can feel the boys relaxing. She lets out a soft chuckle, and throws an arm over her face to block out what little light there is. Nathan pulls his arm back under the covers and shifts to slip his other arm back over her belly. It’s warm and heavy and she rests her hand on his forearm, thumb rubbing gently back and forth.

            “Pancakes,” Nathan mumbles into the pillow. Duke laughs, but he makes no move to get up. “ _Pancakes_.”

            “Make your own damn pancakes, Wuornos,” Duke tells him, but there’s laughter still laced into the words, and Audrey knows that he will make them breakfast in a little bit. For now, though, it is warm under the covers, and she is too comfortable to get up, even for homemade breakfasts.

            So, she gives Nathan’s wrist a little squeeze. “It’s our day off,” she tells him. “We should sleep in.”

            “You’re not going to sleep,” Nathan points out, turning to look at her.

            She smiles, moving her arm to look back at him, eyes glinting with mischief. “And you’re both going to like it.”


End file.
